clubpenguinfandomcom-20200223-history
ClubPenguin.com
:For the Club Penguin game, see Club Penguin. ClubPenguin.com is Club Penguin's official home website. It has a lot of information about Club Penguin listed there and also allows you to play the game, Club Penguin. Homepage The homepage background is changed during parties and events. When there is no current party, sometimes it is decorated like the original Club Penguin animation. Plus, it has had many updates featuring smoother animations and different layouts Fun Stuff The fun stuff section contains: *What's New Blog *Fan Art *Penguins Around the World (Fan Photos) *Featured Igloos *Cooking Recipes *Outdoor Activities *Coloring Pages *Wallpapers *Comics *Banners What's New Blog A blog where you can see "what's new" in Club Penguin (Club Penguin staff will post sneak peeks or everyday stuff on the island) and players will usually post comments showing their appreciation, or ask a question. The current main editors of the "What's new blog" are: Spike Hike, Polo Field, Businesmoose, Daffodaily5 (She posts the current Featured Fashions) and Federflink1 (A German blogger). Membership The membership section is where you can make your penguin a member (what allows access to more Puffles, items (such as clothes) and different igloo designs with more additional features. It also includes FAQ's about membership and reasons to become a member. PSA Missions It is the section where you can play PSA secret missions. The missions were moved to this section because of the Virtual Reality Room that has been destroyed by Herbert P. Bear (The EPF's enemy) but can be accessible by logging in Club Penguin in this link. Parents The parents section is where parents of kids who have made accounts can review the child's account, like how many times have the player has been banned, etc., change passwords, and manage memberships. Toys It first opened on the Club Penguin website on August 31, 2006. It was originally called the Club Penguin Online Shop. The toys section is where you can view the toys that Club Penguin sells, such as Trading Cards, toys, books, etc. Mobile The section where you can see Iphone apps. Past Versions There were five versions of the website's main page, including the current one. The first one was from October 24, 2005 to March 2006, the second from 2006 to 2008, the third one from 2008 to 2011, the fourth one from 2011 to October 2012 and the fifth one from October 2012 to present. Site Down On June 20, 2011, Club penguin forgot to renew their DNS, so the site went down, and Happy77 posted this onto the Club Penguin blog: Site Map Trivia *In one of the old layouts of the website, if you click "N" in the word Night Club, the penguin will put on a Ninja Mask. If you click the penguin above it will change its clothes. *Club Penguin's old favicon used to be a picture of a Blue penguin wearing a Sombrero and a Green Snorkel. *In the newest version of the site, the main screen changes rapidly according to the current events happening. This also happens when Rockhopper arrives on the Migrator *Some time ago, Disney forgot to renew their DNS, so ClubPenguin.com temporarily went down. It annoyed and confused many penguins. You can see the the site here at this address- Click here. *Players were allowed to play Club Penguin on miniclip when the site was down. Gallery Image:Cphomepage.jpg|The former version of the Club Penguin home page. It was replaced in August 2011. Image:OLCPNIJ.png|The first version of the main page. When you click on the "N," a Ninja would appear. File:Oldwebsite2006.png|The Website in 2006. File:123K1_old.png Image:Club penguin website.PNG|An old version of the website. Like the first, the "N" will make the penguin wear a Ninja Mask. Image:FAIL.png|The website in June 20, 2011, when Club Penguin forgot to renew their DNS. Image:Club Penguin Site August 2011.jpg|The August 2011 version of the site. Image:HomepageJan7.jpg|The homepage after the Holiday Party 2011 and Coins for Change took place. Party-1.jpg|Before the Underwater Expedition (2012). Club Penguin March Homepage!.png|Before the Rockhopper's Quest PufflePartyHomepage.png|Before the Puffle Party 2012. CPwikiPTCPHS.PNG|The Homepage when Puffle Trouble was released. Superheroparty2012homescreen.png|Homepage for the Marvel Super Hero Takeover 2012. CPHomepageBeforeUltimateJam.png|Homepage before Make Your Mark: Ultimate Jam. new look.png|After Make Your Mark: Ultimate Jam. homepage 2012.png|Homepage for Operation: Blackout. Homepagedec2012.png|The Holiday Party 2012 homepage design. Preh_Party_HPage.png|The Prehistoric Party homepage design. Screen Shot 2013-03-07 at 9.22.16 PM.png|Homepage for Puffle Party 2013 External links *Homepage *Play *What's New Blog *Archive of the website *Load Screen .swf *Very early version of the site. *Affiliate Menu *main-navigation Login Screen *Play More .swf Old Homepage Scenes *Default *New Default *Fall Fair *Halloween *Anniversary *St. Patrick's Day '09 Category:Interface Category:Site